


Soft

by Delphi123



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi123/pseuds/Delphi123
Summary: Set after the match between Rakuzan and Shutoku.Alpha! Midorima/Omega! TakaoJust fluff!!
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> This is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

The first time Midorima admits to himself that he may like Takao is after the match with Rakuzan.

‘They lost. Shutoku lost.’ These words were vibrating inside his head again and again as he sat on the bench trying and failing to re-tape his fingers. His hands were still trembling from all the three-pointers he had hit and also, the added pressure of facing Akashi with his Emperor Eye had been extremely daunting. 

Even as his team-mates filed out of the room one after another patting his shoulders as they went. He did not want to join them… at least not today. He could not face his upperclassmen not after letting them down so horribly.

He glanced towards the bench where Takao was. The omega was still trembling like a leaf and Midorima knew that he was hiding his tears under the towel. With his sharp hearing, he was still able to catch the suppressed sobs.

Never had he seen Takao like this. Not even when they had lost to Seirin at the Inter-High. With Takao’s usual personality and carefree exuberance, he could easily be mistaken for a Beta.  
If not for sports requirements to have your secondary gender declared openly, he would never have known himself even though he was an Alpha. 

Sighing slightly, he got up and made his way to the distressed omega. Maybe facing an Alpha head-on, especially one as intense as Akashi head-on was too much even for him (an old team-mate), he really could not imagine what Takao was feeling right now. Yet, if the images of the teams that they had destroyed utterly when at Teiko were any indication then…

He placed his hand over Takao’s towel-covered head, keeping his grip light enough that Takao could pull away easily. He felt Takao stiffen slightly.

“Shin-chan?” Midorima winced at the rough dead voice. He never wanted to hear Takao’s voice like this, even that stupid nickname sounded off.

“Hmm?” Midorima wanted to delay the questions as much as possible. Even he did not know why he did this. He just … could not see Takao (‘His Takao.’ his mind supplied helpfully.) in such distress. He had never cared for anyone like this, and he knew (he never did anything until he was sure of it) that Takao was somewhat attracted to him. He would have to be completely blind to miss out on the glares and hostility the usually carefree omega gave out to omegas and betas who approached him. Add to that the omega had once gone as far as scent-marking his sports jacket.

“What are you doing, Shin-chan?” Takao mumbled even as he leaned against his stomach.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked, already aware of the answer. He felt Takao shake his head.

“Just wondering why,” Takao muttered softly; his voice held the teasing lilt though albeit half-hearted. 

“Same reason you scent marked my jacket,” he felt the omega go rigid, “or the reason why Mayu-san does remains at least ten feet away from me.” He felt the omega sputtering, but said nothing just pressing his fingers against Takao’s nape. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, just breathing the sting of the defeat though present was soothed by the other's presence.

“Come on. We have another match tomorrow.” Midorima hates to do this is not the right time, both are running high on emotions and they do need to rest for the match tomorrow. With one last pat on the omega’s head, he takes a step back.

Midorima turns his back towards the omega, re-taping his fingers deliberately giving the omega the time to collect himself, while he does the same.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seirin won against Rakuzan.

They win against Kaijo, though it is not satisfying since Kise is on the bench. 

Generation of Miracles reconciles, even Akashi. 

Everything remains the same and at the same time does not. He still has Takao drive him in the rickshaw, they still go hunting down the rare lucky items. However, there is a noticeable shift between the dynamics between him and Takao. 

Any hesitation from Takao’s side had completely evaporated. He was much freer with his affection now that he knew that he would not be rejected. It started small with a hand on a shoulder, leaning against him at lunch to sleeping on his shoulder in the library.  
It is not until the start of the new semester that things became official.

Midorima had never been jealous of anyone or over anything in his entire life. His style in basketball was completely different and even amongst the Miracles, he did not experience the jealousy of an athlete. 

So, he not prepared when he felt the urge to bash someone’s head in, particularly the Alpha who was drooling over Takao.

They had been at the end of practice when a freshman Alpha had approached Takao, for some tips.

Takao being an oblivious idiot had been easily won over by the freshman calling him senpai. Though after a while when he looked it had become clear that the freshman was not interested in basketball.

Midorima started making his way towards the pair when he saw Takao’s stiff posture and the way the Alpha was looming over him.

“Takao.” He said moving around the freshman buffoon towards Takao. He suppressed the urge to scoff at the palpable relief on the omega’s face. “Come on we need to go.” Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Takao dragging him away. The omega leaned against him as he steered them towards their bags. 

“Hey!” The freshman idiot had regained his senses. “You can’t just…” He glanced back cutting off whatever the idiot was going to say with a hard look. The Alpha glanced away. Pathetic, he hadn’t even needed to release his scent.

Takao didn’t speak until they were out of the school gates. He was still leaning against his arm.

“Thank you, Shin-chan.” The words were spoken with the usual boisterousness but Midorima could detect something deeper in his voice. He tilted his face downwards, only to be startled as he looked into the striking grey eyes of the omega. 

‘Uh-oh.’ Midorima thought as he watched Takao’s lips curl into a familiar smirk. It wasn’t until he felt fingers sliding in his hair, that he realized they had stopped.

Takao pulled him down, his eyes widened as he saw the grey eyes meet his square on before he felt warm pressure against his lips. He barely had a chance to respond before Takao was pulling away, a slight smile on his lips. They were still close, his forehead resting against the omega. 

When Takao spoke their lips brushed slightly.

“Ne Shin-chan, you are mine, too right?”

This is why he liked Takao. As much as he liked teasing him, Takao always provided him with an easy way out (whether it be basketball or emotions).

Instead of responding he just leaned forward pressing his lips against Takao’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review.
> 
> I have got many ideas for fanfiction of this and some other fandoms but I am really not a great writer. So if anyone wants to know some plots message me.
> 
> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
